Double Talker
Not to be confused with the cog move Double Talk. Double Talkers are the third cog on the corporate ladder of Lawbots. Their level ranges from three to seven. Locations *Loopy Lane *Silly Street *Lighthouse Lane *Maple Street *Tenor Terrace *Polar Place *Lullaby Lane *Lawbot Headquarters Starting Phrases *''"You're not going to like my double play."'' *''"I'm going to give you double the trouble."'' *''"You may want to double up against me."'' *''"You may want to double-think this."'' *''"Doubles, anyone??"'' *''"Get ready for a double TAKE!"'' *''"I serve a mean double-DECKER."'' *''"It's time to do some double-dealing."'' *''"See if you can stop my double-cross."'' *''"I plan to do some double dipping."'' Cog moves Cog suit promotion Trading card Trivia *This cog has a fairly similar face (or faces) to the Two-Face. *The Double Talker's Bounce Check and Rubber Stamp are some of the weakest cog moves. *The Double Talker, Two-Face, and The Mingler all have the same head mesh. *The Double Talker trading card is one of the few cog trading cards where the Toons and cogs are not fighting. *Double Talkers can be seen in the Tug of War game. *Double Talker promotions are the same as Mover & Shaker, Bean Counter and Pencil Pusher promotions. *The Double Talker's phrase "I plan to do some DOUBLE DIPPING" could be a reference to these things: a) dipping a chip or side dish, and taking a bite and dipping again (very unsanitary and impolite). b) An anti-Toon weapon in the movie "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" called Dip, one of the "two ways to kill Toons" in the movie. c) to obtain income from two different sources normally in a illicit oddly enough "TWO" different sources. *On the Double Talker trading card, the cog's face has a happy face instead of a frown, and a face showing that the cog is disgusted by the Toon. He also has a suit that is purple, making it appear like a Two-Face instead of a Double Talker. **He is seen showing a rose to a Toon cat, while at the same time faking a gag. *This cog is the one of the four cogs with two faces, the others being the Two-Face, the Vice President, and the Chief Executive Officer. *Double Talkers are weak against rakes, as they smack them right between all four eyes. *The Double Talker has 6 cog moves. This makes them the cog with the most attacks. *All of the Double Talker's starting phrases have "double" in them. *On the trading card, it states that Double Talkers like George Orwell. This is a reference to Orwell's book Nineteen Eighty-Four, where the concept of doublespeak first appeared. Name of Origin A Double Talker is a person who says one thing, but means another, in order to get you to do what they want. In Other Languages Gallery DoubleTalker small.jpg|Double Talker The cog.png|A double talker using Bounce Check Cog Gallery Double Talker.png|Cog Gallery Double Talker intobattle_dtalker.jpg|A Double Talker walking into battle in a Lawbot building. images (2).jpg|The Double Talker is a Lawbot. DoubleTalkerTaskIcon.png|The Double Talker's Toontask icon. References ﻿ Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots